


An Officer and a Gentleman

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [30]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's well-planned morning is disrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Officer and a Gentleman

“Send him in,” said Sir James Lester, with barely concealed exasperation, before he went back to a final perusal of the papers on his over-crowded desk. As an afterthought, he added, “Cancel my next meeting, Sara. Tell the Minister I am unavoidably detained.”

He heard the door open and close again with a careless slam.

Lester looked up and winced.

His visitor lounged against the closed door, looking entirely too attractive to be allowed into a Government building without some form of health warning. Tight jeans, black tee shirt and casual jacket were not considered normal attire in the Home Office. Lester consoled himself with the thought that at least on this occasion there was no tell-tale bulge showing under the other man’s left armpit. Security really did not approve of anyone other than themselves carrying guns.

“You’re early, Lieutenant Lyle.” Lester glanced at his watch, disapprovingly. “Two hours early, to be precise.”

“I wanted to surprise you, honey.”

Lester sighed. Lyle was in a playful mood. As a precaution, he flicked on the Do Not Disturb light on his phone.

“What with? Evidence that you aren’t always fashionably late?”

“I thought you might like to take me to lunch before the briefing meeting. Or buy me flowers, or chocolates or something.”

Lester’s eyebrows executed a well-rehearsed manoeuvre, mixing surprise, disdain and amusement into a expressive cocktail. “Lyle, in case it has somehow escaped your notice, I’ve already been balls-deep in your arse. We’ve been fucking each other for something approaching four months now. Don’t you think that takes us past the flowers and chocolates stage of this relationship?”

Lyle’s sudden grin made Lester wish they were anywhere other than his office.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” said the soldier. “Have I told you that before, darling? Now, where are you taking me for lunch?”

* * *

It was Lyle’s first experience of one of London’s most exclusive gentleman’s clubs, a place that was so understated it didn’t even appear to have a name. And the Special Forces lieutenant was enjoying himself. Leather furniture and oak panelled walls created a comfortable feel and even though it was a warm day, a log fire burnt brightly in a huge stone hearth.

The doorman at Lester’s club hadn’t betray even the slightest hint of disapproval and neither had anyone else. And that, in Lyle’s opinion, was a sign of real class. He was the only guy in the place in jeans, and he was certainly the only one without a tie, but maybe when you were as well known as Lester clearly was, you could get away with bringing a bit of rough in occasionally.

“Stays lit from the first of September to the first of May,” remarked Lester as they settled themselves down in two large armchairs to one side of the fire.

A smiling waiter brought over extremely well-made gin and tonics. The service was discreet and Lyle was still pleasantly surprised by how little attention he was attracting, even though he was probably the youngest person in the place, and undeniably the scruffiest, by a country mile.

Lester watched his lover with well concealed pleasure. Lyle was good looking enough to turn heads in most places and this one was no exception. The younger man might think he was simply being regarded as a bit of rough trade, but what Lyle failed to realise was that his easy confidence and watchful eyes simply radiated military to anyone with even half a brain. And to anyone in full possession of their faculties, it wouldn’t be too difficult to make an accurate guess at his regiment.

* * *

The soldier was impressed to discover that the toilets were as plush as the rest of the place. Acres of gleaming black and white marble with stalls large enough to hold a party in and thick oak doors that went all the way to the floor.

Lyle wandered back out with a speculative grin forming on his face. Another of those exceptionally fine brandies, and he might just consider giving in to his fantasies.

Half an hour later, he watched as Lester made his way across the room, stopping to exchange words with a few people en route to his destination.

Lyle let two minutes pass by, then followed him.

One quick glance around told Lyle all he needed to know. They had the place to themselves.

Lester was drying his hands on a small towel taken from a neatly folded stack on a marble stand.

Lyle stepped up behind him and slid both arms around the other man’s waist, drawing him back against the hard bulge in his jeans.

“This gives a whole new meaning to inappropriate behaviour, lieutenant,” remarked the civil servant calmly.

“I’ve never fucked a bloke in a toilet before.”

Lester sighed. He was good at sighing. Lyle thought it was something they must teach at Civil Servant School.

“Lyle, since you were a virgin so far as sex with men was concerned before me, and since I’ve never engaged in any sexual activity with you in a toilet, the only remark which springs to mind now is good. I’d hate to think you’d been unfaithful to mel.”

Lyle ground his hips against Lester’s arse. “Do you want it here, honey, or somewhere more private?”

Two minutes later, in the cubicle furthest from the door, Sir James Lester arched his head back, trying to stifle a groan as Lyle’s lips slid round the head of his cock and he felt the rasp of stubble against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Lyle’s habit of never shaving except when he was on duty was one that Lester thoroughly approved of. It made for some very interesting sensations.

Taking a deep, but slightly shaky breath he looked down and very nearly lost his composure instantly at the look of concentration on Lyle’s face. It hadn’t taken long for the soldier to lose his initial embarrassment at the concept of a same-sex relationship and since then he’d taken to all manner of interesting activities like the proverbial duck to water.

The dark head started to move faster and a warm, wet mouth started to drag Lester all too quickly towards the inevitable climax. He ran his hands through Lyle’s short hair as he tried to stop his breath hissing through his teeth. He wasn’t very good at coming quietly and that was something which always amused Lyle.

Abruptly, the soldier’s head stopped moving. One hand reached up and fastened itself hard on Lester’s mouth. The other dug into his hip bone and prevented further movement.

Lyle’s sharp ears had caught the sound of a door opening.

For a frustrating few minutes, Lester was forced to listen while two men made casual conversation whist availing themselves of the urinals before finally washing their hands and leaving.

The gentle teasing of Lyle’s tongue throughout the incident had been enough to keep him hard, but not enough to send him over the edge.

As the door closed behind the intruders, his lover’s quiet chuckle around his cock made him to buck his hips and groan. Lyle’s fingers slid across his lips and Lester caught them in his mouth, sucking hard.

The soldier increased the pressure from his own lips. Seconds later, warm, salty fluid hit the back of Lyle’s throat and he swallowed quickly, knowing his companion would bitch like hell if he ended up with any stains on his immaculate Savile Row suit.

Without allowing even a moment for Lester’s shudders to subside, Lyle turned him to face the wall, and dragged quickly at the zip of his jeans, freeing his own hard cock. The next bit would be harder to accomplish without mess, but Lyle had swiped a couple of the immaculate white hand towels for exactly this reason, and before his lover had even begun to gather his scattered wits, he’d carefully slicked his own cock, wiped his fingers clean and pushed himself home in one quick movement.

He knew from past experience that Lester could take it without preparation if he was aroused enough and anyway, Lyle was selfish enough not to want to miss the delicious post-orgasmic after-shocks still tightening his lover’s arse.

He loved the feel of Lester’s narrow hips under his hands, and the drag of the tight ass along his cock. He dug his fingers into flesh, gripping the other man tightly enough to bruise as he proceeded to drive his own orgasm into Lester with no more than a dozen hard, deep strokes.

Unlike Lester, Lyle could manage to climax quietly, which was fortunate as at exactly that moment, the outer door opened again and another man came in. Lyle quickly transferred one hand up to Lester’s mouth again, silencing his quiet gasps but just for badness, he started to gently lick an ear and trace a wet trail down the edge of his lover’s jaw.

When they were finally alone again, Lyle withdrew carefully, using one of the towels to catch any stray gun oil, ensuring his companions grey silk boxers and pin-striped suit remained equally immaculate.

The Special Forces lieutenant cast a rapid and professional eye over his lover, grinned then gave him one last, deep kiss, and muttered, “Well, Sir James, I might be an officer, but you’re sure as hell no gentleman. Or is this sort of thing all the rage at public schools and Oxbridge?”

Lester smiled, displaying a comfortable air of self-satisfaction while he wondered vaguely where he could take Lyle for lunch and a shag the next time the opportunity arose.

“I wouldn’t know, dear boy,” he drawled, lazily. “I went to a inner city comprehensive, then a red brick university. But I guess from your proficiency in this area that discreet fucking in the bogs must have been part of the curriculum at Sandhurst.”

And with that, Sir James Lester sauntered out leaving Lyle trying, and failing, to wipe the look of amazement off his face.


End file.
